The Devil's Playtime
by Rachelle123
Summary: Yes, this is a Rachel/Joker story. Yes, there will be sex. No, it wont be long... probably three chapters. Rachel likes when the Joker is around. JOKACHEL! RATED M for obvious reasons.
1. Three AM

A/N: This is strictly a smexy one shot that I was thinking about last night

A/N: This is strictly a smexy one shot that I was thinking about last night. It will not be a long story and it's honestly just for fun and just for Jokachel fans who love smut, especially Jokachel SMUT!! WOO!

Rated M for obvious reasons.

**In This both Rachel and Harvey survived and the Joker has been stalking Rachel and giving her late night visits. She has grown used to his company.**

Chapter 1: The Time of Day

Rachel Dawes absently turned the knob on her stove to high and placed her stainless steel teakettle on the heated up surface. She sighed and looked at the time. It was almost three AM in the morning, There was no hope for sleep. Rachel had developed a slight case of insomnia. Ever since she and Harvey had broken up—after his accident. Not to mention, the fact that the Joker seemed to have developed an obsession with her and basically appeared in her apartment every now and that didn't help the non-sleep factor either. Three AM was the usual time of his little visits. He told her it was because '_That is when the devil comes out to play, three AM is his playtime.'_ She always shuddered at those words. Every morning she should look at the clock and it was almost inevitable that it was be exactly three.

The kettle began to quiver violently as the steam was building up, a low whistle erupting from the kettle as the water boiled vastly. The whistling escalating as the water finally reached its boiling point. The lid popped open and a loud deafening steam exploded into the air and the whistling sound filled her kitchen. Rachel quickly removed the kettle from the sweltering surface and almost immediately the sound narrowed—the heavy steam turned into a light flow of what looked like smoke. Rachel sleepily opened her cupboard and pulled out a random mug. She couldn't help glancing at the clock, wondering if he would come tonight. Or whether she should just forget about the tea and try to sleep. Maybe remove the dark circles that seemed to permanently attach themselves under her azure eyes. However, the thrill of waiting up for him filled her stomach with an unknown pleasure. Rachel began to pour the hot water into the mug; she casually looked up that the time and it was exactly three-o-clock. Rachel stiffened and then glanced at the stainless steel of the teakettle. He was there. The shock of seeing the Joker standing directly behind her sent tiny spasms of fear throughout her body. She screeched and threw the cup in the air— boiling water splashed out and onto her awaiting flesh. She let out a cry of anguish and muttered many cries of profanity. She ran to the sink and turned the cold water on and quickly emerged her burning skin under the soothing liquid. She could hear the laughter that erupted from his chest and she could only imagine the look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Rachel spat, tears forming at her eyes as the pain had not yet subsided.

"It's –_He he_—a little funny –_ha ha_!" He mocked her by pretending to wipe away fake tears. His feet knocking violently against the wood of her cabinets, as he sat on her counter and continued to have hysterics.

"You're really something you know that!" She scowled, and removed her numb hand from the cold.

The Joker opened his mouth and made an 'O' shape. "Really?! I always wanted to be something!" He hopped off the counter and stalked over to where Rachel was currently standing. Her body crouched slightly in discomfort as she cradled her sore, burnt hand close to her chest.

"Ugh—stay away from me!" She demanded and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"Ooh… playing hard to _get…_ literally. I see… I see." He licked his dry red-stained lips and tried to corner her again. He out stretched two arms and pinned her to the wall. One arm on either side of her head; He lowered his face down to hers and smiled.

"Waited up for me, did ya? Well I can't say I'm not flattered!" He cooed. Rachel could feel his breath on her cheek as he talked, she struggled to break free but his body was pressed firmly against hers. "Now… let me see that hand." Rachel looked down at her injured hand, his gaze followed her and he giggled. "Yes… that one." Rachel obliged and brought her shaky hand out. He surprised her by gently examining it. His fingers delicately weaved between her own and he stroked her burn. Rachel's heartbeat increased and she let out a small whimper. The Joker's expression only became more excited. His previous gentle movements were soon deceived, when he squeezed her hand roughly. Rachel cried out in pain. He stopped abruptly and let her hand fall to her side.

"Why are you here!" Rachel questioned as her throbbing hand scorched at her side.

"Well, my darling Rachel. To be per-fect-ly honest with ya… I missed our little en-count-ers. It's been too long since our last one. Besides I was going to drop youuu. But then Harvey…. Remember him? Half a face?" Rachel glared scornfully. "Yeah… of course you do!" He tapped her on the nose playfully. "You see…little wee Harvey and I were having a little…_chat. _App-aren-tly, he is just heart broken that you left him because of his…uh…problem." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel protested. "He knows why I left him. It wasn't because of the scars. It's what he has become. A Murderer!"

"Anywho," The Joker obviously ignoring her statement, continued with his story. "Harvey was just chatting up a little storm and he was convinced that he was going to win you back, yadda, yadda, yadda! He's a little…" The Joker spun his finger around his head twice.

"What are you getting at Joker!" Rachel demanded impatiently.

"What? You wanted to know why I was here, did you _not_?"

"Yes… but what does this have to do with Harvey?"

"Oh it doesn't… I just thought I'd rub it in that you're hot for me—A murdering, scarred up psychopath. And yet you broke up with Harvey because he was a murdering, scarred up psychopath. You like to con-tra-dict yourself a lot don't you, Ms. Dawes?"

Rachel stood there with her mouth hung open. "That is completely absurd. You're the last man on earth I'd be—"

"Is that so… hmm." The Joker suddenly pressed himself up against her, grinding his hips roughly into her. Rachel pressed her lips together in a firm tight line.

"Loosen up, baby! I know how you feel. I connect emotionally with ya!" He sarcastically remarked in her ear. His warm breath against her ears sent Rachel into a fit of shivers. He learned in closely so that only she could hear him. "I know why you stay up till the wee hours of the morning… I know why you can't sleepp…" He nipped at the sensitive flesh of her ear with his teeth. Rachel gulped and looked away.

"Is that so?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but couldn't control the nervous edge to her voice. The Joker grabbed her chin firmly and forced her to look into his eyes. He leaned his lips in so that they were barely touching her own. "You want me too… right _now_." Rachel gasped as he crushed her lips with his own. Rachel began to struggle for air, but his demanding kiss deprived her of all oxygen. It was no use to argue with him. He was right… he always was. She did want him and she has for a long time. Waiting up every night, nervously checking the time. She could never get him off her mind; he was a drug to her. An addictive drug. Rachel let all guards down and kissed him back. Leaning forward to affectively mold her body to his. He roughly grabbed the back of her head, locking her in his grasp. He forced his moist tongue into her mouth. The taste of his mouth was unpleasant but most welcome. She slid her tongue around his teeth, as he did the same. They abused each other's mouths and left bruises. Rachel was the first to pull away, her mouth swollen—she was unaware of the blood that began to pool from her bottom lip. The pain was gone when the Joker began leaving bruises on her neck and shoulders. Rachel raised her arms above her head, allowing him to slide her tank top over her head. He did so, revealing her bare chest. He licked his lips in anticipation and Rachel urged him to go further down her body. The Joker pulled out his knife and ran the cool blade a long her nipples, very careful not to cut her. The cool sensation sent shivers throughout her body. The Joker giggled and roughly tugged at one of her hard nipples with his teeth. Rachel waved her fingers through his greasy hair and grasped a fist full of hair. He let out a low growl and continued to lave her breast. Feeling the throbbing arousal in body; Rachel pushed lightly on the top of the Joker's head and urged to go down further.

"Lower…" The Joker obliged and trailed his tongue along her body, to her ribs and past her navel. Joker yanked at her bottoms until they hit the floor at her feet. She stepped out of them quickly and started to pull down her panties when the Joker slapped her hand away. Rachel rolled her eyes and banged her head against the wall. Joker grabbed her hips and his mouth achingly close to her womanhood. He rubbed his fingers on the fabric surrendered her. Rachel bit her lip, but it wasn't enough! She wanted to feel flesh on flesh. Specifically, his flesh on hers. Suddenly he was on his feet again, a smile forming on his lips. He abruptly turned away from her and headed towards her bedroom. Rachel followed eagerly behind him, completely aware what was going to happen next.

A/N: Yeah, I will write the sex part tomorrow, but right now I must sleep.


	2. Same Time, Same Place

A/N: This is strictly a smexy one shot that I was thinking about last night

A/N: This is strictly a smexy one shot that I was thinking about last night. It will not be a long story and it's honestly just for fun and just for Jokachel fans who love smut, especially Jokachel SMUT!! WOO!

Rated M for obvious reasons.

**In This both Rachel and Harvey survived and the Joker has been stalking Rachel and giving her late night visits. She has grown used to his company.**

Chapter 2: Same Place, Same Time

The Joker disappeared into the darkness, turning nothing on; just walking through doorways. Once Rachel entered her bedroom, a jolt of panic arose in her throat. _What if he left you? What if he's going to kill you? What are you doing! _Rachel's inner voice kept shouting in her head. It was dark in her room; she couldn't make out any moving object. Maybe he really was gone.

With a sigh of realization, Rachel prepared herself for disappointment. She crossed her arms over her bare chest in humiliation and searched for something to wear. Her cheeks were flush red and warm tears were beginning to form at her eyes.

"Asshole…" She muttered miserably to herself.

Suddenly, Rachel felt a cold hand on the back of her head. The hand was slowly brushing the hair over her shoulder. Exposing her neck to him. The Joker giggled mercilessly, as he placed his wet lips on the soft skin of her neck. Goosebumps rose where he kissed her and a shudder of pleasure escaped Rachel's body. The Joker spun Rachel around in his arms so that she was facing him. His hands rested at the small of her back. Rachel reached her hands up to wrap them around his neck. Bravely, she leaned in and placed a small kiss on the base of his throat. The Joker moaned deeply, pulling her tight against his body. Rachel could feel his arousal through his pants and the feeling made her a little weak in the knees.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked weakly.

The Joker perked an eyebrow and sucked his teeth, "Well, my darrrrrling Rachel—one can't be too careful…" He smiled briefly before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "If you catch my drifttt." He purred. Rachel blushed at the image that the Joker painted in her mind; soon she wouldn't have to leave anything about him to the imagination.

"Oh… well, I didn't take you as being the safe type." Rachel teased.

"I'm not stupid." The Joker said, seriously. Rachel was slightly taken a back by the sudden change in his voice. All seriousness aside, the Joker began to undress. Rachel watched in excitement as layer by layer was being removed from his body. She wasn't sure what to expect when he unclothed himself. But it wasn't this; he was covered in scars. Deep gashes, some shallow, some recent and a couple of bandages with blood seeping through. There were bruises—new ones. Rachel gasped in horror, but the Joker merely laughed.

"Who—what—how?" Rachel stuttered, still wide-eyed and staring.

"You forgot the; when, where and why?" He added impatiently. "No more questions!" He snapped and grabbed her roughly—throwing her to the bed. Rachel wondered how he had so much strength. When he physically looked dead.

The Joker hopped on the bed along with her and quickly pinned her to the mattress. Straddling her waist and grinding his hips into hers, extracting a small moan from her.

"Okay, let's make this quick and painful." He announced. Rachel grimaced at his words, but found herself to roused to care when he ground his hips once again. The Joker let his hand travel down her body till he reached her panties. Rachel hadn't realized that he was holding his blade; when she heard the shedding of clothing. Finally, Rachel was completely naked, and lying beneath a madman. She felt as though she might explode if he didn't make a move soon. The Joker took his knife and traced it along her folds. The cold metal, mixed with the fear was exhilarating.

"If I say, _Pretty please_… will you make a fucking move!" Rachel snapped. The Joker snickered.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Miss. Dawes—but since you asked so nicely." He then plunged two fingers inside of her. Rachel cried out and arched her back. He stopped all movements within her and allowed her to fuck his fingers. She moved fiercely to try and get some friction, but it wasn't enough. He let out a loud cackle and continued to watch her in amusement.

"You bastard…" She moaned.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty!" The Joker added another finger and finally moved in and out of her. While he worked his hand, he lowered his mouth to her warm center. He flicked his tongue and faintly blushed her sensitive nub. Rachel bit her lip in ecstasy as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. The Joker moaned into her, letting Rachel know how much he was enjoying her taste. Rachel wove her fingers through his hair and pushed down on his head, to urge him to go deeper. The Joker suddenly stopped all of his movements and pulled out of her. Rachel gasped in aggravation.

"No…" Rachel raised her hands and ran them through her hair. The Joker traveled up her body till his face was just inches from hers. He captured her mouth with his and ran his tongue that was filled with her juices on her own. Rachel thought she would gag, but the flavour mixed with the taste of his lips; made her toes curl. While he was kissing her, his hand was massaging her breast.

Rachel lowered her hand to his waist and hastily began to unbuckle his belt. The Joker helped by kicking off his pants and polka-dot boxers. Rachel giggled slightly at the sight. The Joker wasted no more time; he was clearly in need of release. He grabbed Rachel's thighs and placed them on his shoulders; positioning himself between her legs. His erection placed at her awaiting entrance. Rachel wrapped her calves loosely around his neck and raised her arms above her head to hold onto her bed frame. With one hard thrust he was completely lost within her. Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hands gripping the furniture tighter with every thrust. Both of their breathing became ragged as they were both reaching their climax. Rachel thought vaguely of her teakettle. When the water began to boil and the steam would rise and when it finally reached its boiling point. The top would pop open and release its steam. That's how Rachel felt at this very moment. As their body's temperature rose together and the pressure built up. It was only a matter of time that it would be too much and the release would come.

"Ohh God!" Rachel screamed out, as the Joker hit her sweet spot repeatedly. The Joker grabbed her roughly by the throat and squeezed her cheeks tightly.

He growled in her face, "Don't say his name!"

"I don't know…" Rachel gasped as he hit the spot again, "…You're name."

"Yes you do!" He slapped her across the face, leaving a distinct red mark on her cheek. Rachel glowered at him, but her eyes became unfocused again and she rolled her head back on the pillow. He grabbed her face in his hand again.

"I want you to look at me!" He ordered darkly and she did immediately, afraid of his tone. Rachel stared into his eyes as she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. The Joker, feeling her walls close in around him tightly; began to move faster, eagerly trying to trigger his own orgasm. Rachel had finally reached her boiling point and a washing feeling shot through her as her whole body shook and her toes curled.

"Joker!" She screamed out, feeling awkward saying the only name she knew he went by. With a low grunt, the Joker came vehemently—collapsing on Rachel. He quickly pulled out of her and got up off the bed. He left no time for himself to relax.

"As much as I'd just love to spoon for about thirty minutes with ya! I have places to be, people to kill. Youu know! The usual." He rambled on as he re-dressed himself. Rachel remained still on the bed, her chest rising and falling as she came down from her climax. The Joker straightened out his jacket one last time and turned to face Rachel with a gleam of satisfaction on his face.

"Same time tomorrow morning?"


End file.
